


Solstice Wish

by Venturous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Founders fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Written for</strong>: Advent Drabbles Dec 03, prompt: Candles<br/>Set in the same universe as my Founders Gifts story Helga’s Garden</p>
    </blockquote>





	Solstice Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for** : Advent Drabbles Dec 03, prompt: Candles  
> Set in the same universe as my Founders Gifts story Helga’s Garden

Lighting the three candles, Helga softly chanted the solstice prayers. Sitting by the fire she pulled a heavy robe over her legs, just as her cat leapt up.

“ Agh, daft wee beastie, you. Canna thee wait til I’m settled?”

They struggled briefly until cat and robe were arranged in satisfactory order. Boggart purred loudly, warming her arthritic knees.

The candlelight cast great shadows. “Were that you were here, Godric, close by and warm.” Tears were in her voice. “Come home, love. Please, forgive me.”

Her cat gazed at her fondly, choosing not to tell her that Godric was long dead.


End file.
